justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Urga Szturm 63A
The Urga Szturm 63A is a military off-road car in Just Cause 3. Description It's a large 4-door off-road car with a machine-gun turret. It's based on the GAZ Tigr (which closely resembles the HMMWV) and it's the successor to the MVs from the previous JC games. With heavy damage, the rear bed cover can come off, giving it the appearance of an MV V880 from Just Cause 2, or a real life Hummer H1. The Rebel drop description says "If you want to be king of the road, get behind the wheel of the Urga Szturm 63A. This armored vehicles perfectly blends defense, speed and assault capabilities." Performance It looks like it handles like an MV. The vehicle has a powerful engine that can power the vehicle easily up steep inclines. It's armed with a mounted machinegun in a small turret. The vehicle has amongst the toughest armor in the game, being able to survive a direct hit from the CS Odjur. It can derail a train. Locations Medici Military *At many Military bases in Medici. **Porto Vena. **Vis Electra. **Elsewhere. *During all levels of Heat except one. *Featured in many storyline missions. **Time For An Upgrade **A Terrible Reaction **Conflicting Interests **Turncoat **Missile Cowboy **Connect the Dots **An Act of Piracy **A Long and Dangerous Road **Abandon Ship **Tangled Up In Blue **Derailed Extraction **The Watcher on The Wall **The Shatterer of Worlds The Rebellion *Can be found at most settlements in Medici, after they've been liberated. *The earliest place to find the Rebellion version is in the town of Manaea, after you've liberated it. *In traffic, in liberated provinces. Black Hand This variant does not exist in the base game, but is added in the Mech Land Assault DLC. *Patrolling roads in Insula Lacrima. *During Heat in Insula Lacrima. *Can spawn during the Hold the Fort phase of prisons. *Two can often spawn at a fixed location at the unmarked base featured in the mission Stowaway. See below pictures. *Can rarely spawn attacking Guardia Libeccio I. See below picture. eDEN Corporation There's a secret eDEN version of this vehicle in the game files, but it was cut from the game. This version differed by not only being painted in eDEN faction colors and symbols, but also having a different angular rear end, similar to the MV Quartermaster. Along with that it would have had an AA emplacement. The vehicle was meant to appear drivable in the Mech Land Assault and as a broken wreck at the bottom of Scolio. It would be really nice to get a picture even just of the code. Trivia *A part of its name "Szturm" is based on the polish word "szturm", which means "assault". *The name may be a reference to the Stoner 63A, a Cold-War era machine gun, occasionally nicknamed "Stormer 63". *This vehicle is a successor to the MVs from previous JC games. In fact if the rear sloped section is shot off it resembles certain MV vehicles from previous games. *In most pre-alpha gameplay videos featuring this vehicle, the turret sometimes has no gun on it. It was fixed in that time, and there's no report about this bug in the final release. *It's made by the fictional company Urga. *It has bulletproof tires. *The box magazine in the Cut game content from Just Cause 3 picture has the words W206 MOUNTED CAPSTONE (next row) M2HM (next row) STANDED M17 L'?'". **There is a real world M2HB, which could be the basis for the M2HM, possibly standing for "M2 Heavy Missile". Not only that, that turret looks very similar to the M2HB. ***If it were that way, then it makes no sense for a missile launcher to be replaced by a machine gun. ***Its also possible (I didn't say likely) that there was a rocket launcher and machine gun variant, especially since apparently there was apparently an eDEN variant that would feature an Anti-Aircraft gun. ***And then its also possible that before the eDEN AA variant, there was a standard Medici Military AA variant.(another piece of info to "possibly" support this theory is how the bullet feed in width is similar to the Capstone FH155, which if you for some reason don't know is an AA gun) **The game developers probably meant "Standard" instead of "Standed". Gallery Medici Military JC3 Urga Szturm 63A Military Medici.jpg|Medici Military Urga Szturm 63A. Military Urga Szturm 63A Quarter.jpg Military Urga Szturm 63A Left Quarter.jpg Military Urga Szturm 63A Right Quarter.jpg Military Urga Szturm 63A Back.jpg Military Urga Szturm 63A Front.jpg Military Urga Szturm 63A Top.jpg The Rebellion JC3 Urga Szturm 63A (rebel left front corner).jpg|Urga Szturm 63A. JC3 Urga Szturm 63A ajm.jpg JC3 Urga Szturm 63A rebel mtn.jpg Rebellion Urga Szturm 63A Pose.jpg|Note the Rebellion member in the mounted gun. Rebellion Urga Szturm 63A Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion Urga Szturm 63A Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion Urga Szturm 63A Side.jpg Rebellion Urga Szturm 63A Back.jpg Rebellion Urga Szturm 63A Front.jpg Rebellion Urga Szturm 63A Top.jpg Rebellion Urga Szturm 63A Top Rear.jpg A Long and Dangerous Road (convoy).png|In A Long and Dangerous Road. Teo and Annika are manning the mounted guns at the back and front ones respectively. JC3 Rebels Urga-Szturm-63A.png Black Hand While this variant does not exist in the base game, it is added in the Mech Land Assault expansion pack. Black Hand Urga Szturm 63A Front Quarter.jpg Black Hand Urga Szturm 63A Rear Quarter.jpg Black Hand Urga Szturm 63A Front.jpg Black Hand Urga Szturm 63A Left Side.jpg Black Hand Urga Szturm 63A Right Side.jpg Black Hand Urga Szturm 63A Rear.jpg Black Hand Urga Szturm 63A Top Front.jpg Black Hand Urga Szturm 63A Top Rear.jpg Black Hand Urga Szturm 63A Mounted Gun.jpg|The Black Hand variant's mounted gun is different than the vanilla game's Szturms. Black Hand Urga Szturm 63A Front Quarter On Foot.jpg Black Hand Urga Szturm 63A Rear Quarter On Foot.jpg Black Hand Urga Szturm 63A Parked Pair.jpg|Two Black Hand variants, parked at the unmarked Black Hand base featured in the mission Stowaway. Black Hand Urga Szturm 63A Spawn Location.jpg|The map location of the Szturm's spawn location, at the unmarked base. Miscellaneous JC3 faction MV and a helicopter.png|Pre-release promotional screenshots. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (road shooting 2).png|One of the pre-announcement leaked screenshots. JC3 explosion.jpg|Pre-release promotional screenshots. One of these is behind Ricos head. Urga Szturm 63A (rear corner).png Urga Szturm Weapon View.jpg|Looking down the mounted gun. Nashorn 6100.png|A Rebellion version being crushed by a Nashorn 6100. Jc3 MG on Car.png|Messed up weapon mount on roof. See Cut game content from Just Cause 3 for more information. The Watcher on the Wall (using the Urga Bkolos 2100).png|Two rebel versions in The Watcher on The Wall. JC3 shielded tank vs. invisible car.png|Would you rather be shielded, or invisible? See also: Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. Rebel outpost with a doppler radar.png|A rebel version at an outpost containing a Doppler Radar. The Szturm is in the background. Military vehicles at Corda Dracon Centcom.JPG|Three military versions at Corda Dracon: Centcom. Guardia Libeccio 1 Black Hand Vehicles.jpg|A Black Hand version along with a CS Odjur just next to Guardia Libeccio I. Russian_GAZ-2975_Tigr.jpg|A GAZ Tigr one of the main influences on the Urga Szturm 63A. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles